Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout
by Cocoli
Summary: Traduction de BakaNekosan. Petit OS une fois de plus tout en fluffyness, centré sur deux petits garçons qui apprennent à faire connaissance et où se mélangent des discussions de fleurs, de cookies, de menteurs et de couples. Rating K.


**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à M. Kishimoto. La fiction « He Likes Me, He Likes Me Not » est de **BakaNekoSan**.

**Genre**** :** Que du Fluff, bien comme je l'aime entre nos deux bishos. Bien entendu, présence de Shonen-ai, donc ceux qui ne sont pas amateurs, bye bye !!

Coucou everybody !

Je me lance dans le très difficile exercice qu'est : la traduction. D'ailleurs, je remercie chaudement **BakaNekoSan** de m'avoir permis de transcrire sa fic en français, et je recommande à tous les lecteurs d'aller faire un tour sur son profil et de profiter pour lire la version anglaise de cette histoire.

Je remercie également **opelleam** pour l'incroyable boulot de bêta qu'elle a fait si gentiment et si rapidement, et pour son radar à répétitions qui m'a été très utile ! ^_-

Alors, au programme, du FLUFF en quantité entre deux petits garçons de 10 ans et quelques marshmallows en perspective, pour notre plus grand bonheur… Que de la douceur pour le moral, et un sourire gaga à prévoir à la fin de votre lecture !

Et je re-préviens : **/!\ ATTENTION :** Présence de Shonen-ai donc, homophobes, s'abstenir !

Les autres, bonne lecture !

___________________________________________________________________________

**Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La classe d'apprenties kunoichi, de sortie dans les immenses champs colorés, apprenait à agencer les fleurs à peine écloses en de jolis bouquets, et les petites filles rigolaient innocemment entre elles, tout en cueillant joyeusement leurs diverses trouvailles.

Un blondinet de dix ans, assis un peu plus loin, au sommet d'une petite colline surplombant le terrain, observait d'un air morose le groupe de fillettes s'agiter en tous sens tout en constituant leurs compositions. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour lui demander ce qui l'ennuyait. Et même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans les parages, c'était plus que probable qu'on ne l'interroge pas. Personne ne semblait se soucier de lui et tous faisaient leur possible pour l'éviter du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Restait juste à savoir pourquoi.

Mais, peu importait le nombre de fois où il demandait, comme toujours, tout le monde l'ignorait et se contentait de passer son chemin.

Il voulait seulement se sentir accepté. Est-ce que c'était trop attendre des autres ?

Le petit garçon se rendit soudainement compte que quelque chose lui dévalait les joues. Il se les essuya d'un petit poing serré et y trouva des traces humides. Il était en train de pleurer ? Apparemment oui, mais il n'avait pas remarqué que ses yeux, qu'il avait d'un magnifique bleu azur, s'étaient remplis de larmes.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » interrogea une voix inconnue provenant de sa gauche.

Le petit blond se tourna vivement et reconnut un autre garçon de son âge, debout à quelques pas de lui, les mains dans les poches. C'était le très fameux, surtout parmi les filles, Sasuke Uchiwa. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment entendu parler de lui, voilà que maintenant il lui faisait la grâce de sa présence.

« J'pleure pas ! » rétorqua le blond, mauvais.

L'Uchiwa se pencha pour qu'ils soient face à face et déclara de but en blanc :

« T'es vraiment nul pour mentir, Naruto. »

Ce dernier lui tira la langue. Et alors quoi s'il était un mauvais menteur ? C'était pas comme s'il avait eu l'occasion de s'entrainer !

Une pensée le frappa. Est-ce que ça existait d'ailleurs un « bon menteur » ? Il trouva ça pas mal comme question et se dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir une réponse. La seule personne aux alentours étant Sasuke, autant le lui demander.

« Alors comme ça, je suis un mauvais menteur ? »

Sasuke lui lança un drôle de regard. Un dans le genre : « Ah la la, j'te jure !... »

« S'il y a des « mauvais menteurs », alors est-ce que ça existe un « bon menteur » ? »

Cela eut l'air de perturber le petit brun qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais s'était arrêté avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Un sourire fleurit progressivement sur les lèvres du blondinet. Si Sasuke ne lui répondait pas, ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'ignorait. Non. Au contraire, s'il ne le faisait pas, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse à sa question. Il lui accordait l'attention que personne d'autre ne s'embêtait à lui donner d'habitude.

Jamais un silence ne lui avait paru aussi doux.

« C'est débile comme question ! Bien sûr que non que ça n'existe pas un « bon menteur » ! » affirma Sasuke d'un ton de je-sais-tout qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il avait toujours raison et que par conséquent, s'il disait que ça n'existait pas, ben ça n'existait pas, point barre.

Son interlocuteur se retourna brusquement et lui fit face, un air furieux inscrit sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas une question débile ! »

Le brun croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air dédaigneux.

« Si c'en est une ! »

« Ok d'accord, mais si t'es bon pour mentir ? Ça veut dire que t'es un « bon menteur » ! »

Le petit blond s'interrompit. Il avait trouvé la réponse à sa question et n'avait même pas eu besoin d'aide ! Pour une fois, il fut fier de lui. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers son vis-à-vis qui avait l'air plutôt mécontent de ne pas être arrivé à la même conclusion que lui, et qui serrait ses genoux d'un air bougon.

« Mouais, mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de bon, donc j'ai quand même raison. »

Naruto eut une brusque bouffée d'inquiétude quand il réalisa que le jeune Uchiwa se remettait sur ses pieds. Il s'en allait ? Mais il venait tout juste d'arriver !

« Eh ! Tu vas où ? » s'écria-t-il, paniqué. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver encore tout seul. C'était si… agréable d'avoir de la compagnie.

Le petit reclus n'avait jamais osé adresser la parole à Sasuke. Il avait eu peur que le brun l'ignore comme tous les autres, donc au lieu de lui parler, il avait décidé de… l'éviter. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le mette à l'écart, et pourtant, il avait fait subir le même traitement à la seule personne dont il désirait réellement être l'ami. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient véritablement échangé leurs premiers mots, Naruto ne voulait plus que l'autre s'en aille.

« Je rentre chez moi. »

Le brun avait étrangement l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Naruto comprit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'avait vraisemblablement énervé.

« N-ne rentre pas chez toi ! » bafouilla-t-il désespérément.

Son interlocuteur se stoppa à environ dix pas de lui avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Et pourquoi je devrais pas ? Tu comptes m'obliger à rester ? »

Le blondinet se sentit impuissant. L'Uchiwa plissa alors les yeux vers lui, légèrement déconcerté par son attitude. Bien entendu qu'il n'allait pas forcer Sasuke à rester mais ça aurait été bien s'il l'avait simplement fait par envie et pas par obligation.

« Non… je vais pas t'obliger… c'est juste que… je veux pas me retrouver encore tout seul… »

Son nez commençait drôlement à le picoter. Il savait que c'était le signal de départ d'une crise de larmes, donc il se détourna de son camarade pour cacher son embarras. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant que l'autre garçon l'ait vu pleurer un peu plus tôt, donc il était hors de question qu'il en soit le témoin de nouveau. Il le traiterait probablement de « pleurnichard » sinon.

Il y eut un court silence. Les secondes s'étirèrent comme des décennies pour un Naruto qui se sentait de plus en plus anxieux. Est-ce que son petit camarade était toujours debout à côté de lui ? Il ne se serait pas rendu compte s'il était parti, mais il refusait de se retourner pour en avoir la preuve, car ses joues étaient encore inondées des larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Il ne voulait absolument pas perdre la seule et unique personne qui ait jamais pris le temps de lui parler.

Il réalisa brutalement que c'était ça la cause de ses pleurs et fit volte-face avant de s'écrier, désespéré :

« Sasuke, s'il te plait, me laisse pas tout seul ! »

Un sanglot étranglé lui coupa la parole et l'étouffa à moitié tandis que des torrents de larmes lui dévalèrent les joues. Il ramena ses menottes tremblotantes vers lui et essaya de s'essuyer les yeux du mieux qu'il le put. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler de manière incontrôlable et tentait vaillamment de respirer mais y parvenait à grande peine. En désespoir de cause, il prit une inspiration rapide, mais finit par sangloter de plus belle, et se couvrit maladroitement la bouche en espérant assourdir le son qui s'en échappait. C'était un son vraiment moche après tout.

Deux petits bras l'entourèrent délicatement et le serrèrent en une étreinte tendre et chaude. Le blondinet n'avait jamais été enlacé si gentiment auparavant. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se dépêcha d'entourer des siens le dos de l'autre pour s'y agripper.

« Je vais pas te laisser. Je rentre juste à la maison. » chuchota son vis-à-vis d'une voix douce et réconfortante, si différente de celle qu'il avait prise lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés un peu plus tôt.

Naruto blottit son visage dans le torse de l'autre et silencieusement laissa ses larmes s'écouler. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ô combien ce serait agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui serait là pour lui, de pouvoir s'asseoir avec cette personne, parler avec elle, pleurer avec elle… Bon, ok, il ne savait pas si Sasuke était en train de pleurer et il en doutait fortement. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était debout là, tout contre lui et qu'il le consolait à mi-voix.

« Eh ! Tu vas t'arrêter, espèce de pleurnichard ?! Faut que je rentre, moi ! »

Le petit prodige desserra légèrement les bras de son compagnon du tour de sa taille, et l'obligea doucement à les ramener vers lui. Sans lâcher ses poignets, il leva les yeux vers le visage de l'autre toujours parcouru de larmes.

« Purée… » soupira-t-il faiblement. Pas vraiment parce que ça l'ennuyait, mais plus parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir et que soupirer était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ma parole, mais t'es un bébé ou quoi ?! »

L'Uzumaki renifla bruyamment en guise de réponse. Puis, il lança à son interlocuteur le meilleur de ses regards noirs et dégagea sèchement ses poignets de sa prise. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il pleurait ?

« Tu m'as traité de pleurnichard ! »

Parmi toutes les insultes qu'il aurait pues choisir, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse celle-ci. C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont il voulait être qualifié.

« J'aime pas quand on se moque de moi juste parce que je pleure de temps en temps ! »

Il vit le brun lever les yeux au ciel et pour la peine, tapa furieusement des pieds de frustration.

« Arrête d'être méchant avec moi ! » exigea-t-il presqu'en geignant.

Une fois de plus, l'Uchiwa croisa les bras ostensiblement en affichant une mine supérieure. C'était comme si ça lui était complètement égal que Naruto se comporte ainsi ou que lui-même le taquine à ce propos.

« Si ça peut te réconforter, prononça-t-il timidement peu après tout en baissant les yeux vers ses sandales, comme tu es toujours tout seul, ben je peux venir jouer avec toi. »

Le petit blond fut traversé de part en part par un choc électrique et eut une brusque envie de pleurer de nouveau, mais pas de chagrin cette fois-ci.

Il releva promptement les yeux vers celui qui lui faisait face. Venait-il vraiment de proposer de passer du temps avec lui ? Le renardeau se mit soudainement à sautiller partout d'excitation tout en répétant encore et encore, sans reprendre son souffle :

« Pour de vrai ?! Pour de vrai ?! Pour de vrai ?! »

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait lui consacrer du temps. Ça le rendait totalement extatique.

« Bien sûr. »

Le blondinet continua de sauter dans tous les sens, tout en babillant joyeusement pour lui-même. Son premier ami ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire !

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Un fois encore, une bouffée d'excitation le parcourut. Et maintenant, Sasuke l'invitait carrément chez lui ?! Il n'était jamais allé dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre avant, une autre première.

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » s'exclama-t-il en hochant frénétiquement la tête, aussi rapidement que s'il y avait un temps limite durant lequel il devait absolument répondre.

Sasuke lui lança un regard inquiet, enfin, peut-être pas pour Naruto, mais plutôt pour lui-même.

« Heu… Tu sais où j'habite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait à peine fini de poser sa question qu'une chorale de « Oui ! » enjoués lui coupa la parole.

« Bon, d'accord, je rentre à la maison alors… Tu peux venir quand tu veux. »

Le sourire que lui fit le blondinet fut si large que notre petit brun fut un instant certain qu'il lui fendrait la tête en deux, un vrai sourire. Ensuite, sans prévenir, le petit excité se précipita vers son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent face à face. Il se tut alors et le fixa intensément dans les yeux.

Sasuke les avait vraiment très foncés.

Puis, il fit quelque chose de tout à fait banal. Pour lui, cela ne l'était pas tant que ça, mais pour son camarade, sans doute que si. Il étendit ses petits bras et s'affala doucement sur l'autre, le serrant étroitement contre son torse.

« Merci ! »

L'Uchiwa laissa le blond l'enlacer mais ne retourna pas l'étreinte.

« Pour… Pourquoi ? » balbutia-t-il d'une toute petite voix, dans un chuchotement presque inaudible.

« D'être mon ami ! »

L'Uzumaki le pressa contre lui une toute dernière fois avant de le relâcher. En fait, il venait de découvrir qu'il aimait bien les câlins. Ils étaient vraiment très agréables, surtout ceux de Sasuke.

« On se voit demain alors ! » chantonna-t-il gaiement, avant de se retourner en trottinant et de se diriger vers sa propre maison.

S'il avait lancé un regard vers Sasuke avant de s'en aller, il aurait certainement remarqué le rose discret qui lui teintait le visage, mais bien entendu, il ne s'était pas retourné, donc il n'y avait rien à redire.

« SASUKE-KUN ! » piaillèrent à l'unisson deux petites voix suraigües.

C'étaient celles de deux filles que Naruto reconnut à l'instant même. Les deux filles qui parlaient en permanence de Sasuke quand il n'était pas là. Les deux filles qui l'avaient fait se sentir envieux de l'Uchiwa avant qu'il n'ose lui adresser la parole. Les deux filles dont les prénoms étaient Sakura et Ino.

Il fit volte-face si rapidement lorsqu'il entendit crier le nom de Sasuke qu'il manqua de se casser la figure.

« On a cueilli des fleurs pour toi Sasuke-kun ! » minauda la blonde.

« Oui… On espère que tu les aimeras. » ajouta l'autre en rougissant.

Naruto était furibond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère contre elles, mais en tout cas, il l'était. Il venait juste de créer un lien avec le brun, et maintenant que l'attention de celui-ci était focalisée sur une personne autre que lui, il se sentait jaloux.

Les deux fillettes révélèrent les fleurs de derrière leur dos et laissèrent le petit glaçon les leur prendre des mains.

« Aïe ! »

L'Uchiwa échangea rapidement les fleurs de mains et secoua légèrement la première avec une petite grimace de douleur.

Les fleurs qu'elles avaient offertes à leur béguin étaient des roses, et elles avaient oublié de couper leurs épines. Sakura et Ino haletèrent comme si elles venaient de tuer un lapin et se précipitèrent sur leur interlocuteur avec un air horrifié.

« JE SUIS DESOLEE, SASUKE-KUN ! » supplia celle aux cheveux roses.

« ON VA ENLEVER LES EPINES TOUT DE SUITE ! » paniqua l'autre, tandis qu'elles essayaient toutes deux de reprendre les roses.

Hors de question que Sasuke les leur rende.

« Elles sont bien avec les épines. Je ferai plus attention, c'est tout. »

Il suçota le doigt qui avait été piqué tout en tenant plus précautionneusement les deux fleurs dans sa main indemne.

Les deux filles rougirent de concert avant de s'enfuir en gloussant.

Naruto eut une brusque envie de se précipiter sur le brun, de lui arracher les roses des mains et de les piétiner sans merci dans la terre. Mais il se contint. Son camarade se fâcherait s'il faisait ça, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il voulait éviter, c'était bien de mettre son nouvel ami en colère.

Il suivit le brun des yeux alors que celui-ci s'en allait, les roses toujours à la main, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vision.

Et si Sasuke aimait vraiment l'une de ces filles ? Et s'il commençait à passer du temps avec elles ? Ben alors, elles l'occuperaient trop pour que l'Uchiwa puisse lui consacrer du temps.

C'était hors de question que lui, Naruto, perde son nouvel ami à cause de deux filles gloussantes et de leurs stupides histoires de fleurs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le blondinet frappa avec appréhension à la porte de la résidence Uchiwa où habitait Sasuke. Une belle femme lui ouvrit et baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Oh, tu dois être Naruto ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire doux et amical.

Sasuke devait avoir prévenu sa mère, enfin Naruto présumait qu'elle devait l'être, qu'il passerait aujourd'hui.

« Viens ! Je vais aller chercher Sasuke pendant que tu patientes. »

Elle laissa le passage à Naruto en l'invitant à entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu veux un petit quelque chose pendant que tu attends mon fils ? »

Sasuke avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une maman pareille. Elle était vraiment très gentille contrairement à tous les autres adultes qui semblaient, en règle générale, le détester. Peut-être qu'elle avait influencé Sasuke dans le domaine de la gentillesse, vu qu'il était le seul à avoir véritablement parlé à Naruto.

« Heu… non merci. »

Le petit blond était un peu nerveux d'être dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre, mais la maman de Sasuke fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Allez, ne sois pas timide ! Je vous ai préparé des cookies ! Va dans la cuisine et tu les trouveras. »

Des cookies faits maison ? Cuisinés par une maman ? Ben dis-donc, il était vraiment bien accueilli !

« Merci ! » s'exclama-t-il avec ravissement avant de détaler vers la direction qu'elle lui avait montrée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le temps que Sasuke fasse son entrée dans la cuisine, Naruto avait déjà englouti plus de la moitié des délicieux cookies. Quelques minutes auparavant, un total de deux douzaines de biscuits reposait dans le grand plat en céramique, mais maintenant, il n'en restait plus que six.

Le renardeau remarqua la présence de son ami juste après qu'il ne finisse celui qu'il était en train d'enfourner dans sa bouche. Ce à quoi il ne fit pas attention, fut l'air totalement horrifié que prit le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Coucou Sasuke ! »

« T'as mangé tous les cookies, espèce de goinfre ! »

Ça, c'étaient les mots de bienvenue de Sasuke envers Naruto. Pas même un « Salut Naruto ! » ou même un « Ça va Naruto ? », mais un « T'as mangé tous les cookies, espèce de goinfre ! »… Il aurait au moins pu l'appeler par son prénom.

« Mais je les ai pas tous mangés ! » contrecarra la blondinet, presque scandalisé. Il souleva de travers le large plat pour que son camarade puisse bien voir qu'en effet, il en restait. « Y en reste six ! »

« SUR DEUX DOUZAINES ?! » s'indigna le brun en lui lançant un regard venimeux.

Naruto cligna des yeux stupidement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça, donc il demanda :

« Sasuke, ça veut dire quoi « deux douzaines » ? Et ça a quoi à voir avec les cookies? »

L'interrogé se claqua le front avec lassitude. Le blond lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il n'avait jamais vu personne se frapper volontairement de la sorte, comme l'Uchiwa venait de le faire.

« Naruto… Il se trouve que deux douzaines est un nombre égal à vingt-quatre. Et tu en as mangé dix-huit ! »

Il fit en sorte d'accentuer les mots : « deux douzaines », « nombre », « vingt-quatre », « mangé », et « dix-huit » pour que le renardeau puisse saisir.

L'Uzumaki ne comprit pas, mais fit comme si c'était le cas. Il ne pigeait rien aux mathématiques de toute façon.

« Ah, d'accord… »

Le petit brun s'assit à la table juste en face de son visiteur, et se décida à gouter l'un des cookies restants avant que le blond ne se les attribue.

« Heu… Sasuke ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis.

« Je t'ai amené quelque chose… »

Naruto s'empara d'un objet juste à côté de lui et le fourra dans le visage de l'Uchiwa.

C'était une pâquerette.

« T-Tu me donnes un pâquerette ? »

Naruto poussa la fleur dans les mains de Sasuke. Après quelques secondes de silence, le petit génie réessaya de comprendre.

« Pourquoi tu me donnes une pâquerette ? » murmura-t-il de la même voix douce et basse que la dernière fois.

« Ben parce qu'elles n'ont pas d'épines ! »

Sasuke cligna des yeux d'un air perplexe.

« Les pâquerettes n'ont pas d'épines ? »

L'Uzumaki acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile à comprendre, enfin, pas autant que les histoires de douzaines de cookies de Sasuke.

« Ben oui, les vilaines fleurs des deux filles de la dernière fois avaient des tas d'épines et elles t'ont piqué ! Je me suis dit que tu préférerais recevoir une gentille fleur quitte à en avoir une ! Et celle-ci n'a pas d'épine, donc elle ne sera pas méchante avec toi. Et en plus, elle est vraiment jolie ! »

Le blondinet n'avait pas remarqué que le visage de son camarade avait pris une délicate teinte rosée, ou que celui-ci s'était levé et avait fait le tour de la table, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent les yeux dans les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi tu me donnes une fleur ? Y a que les filles qui font ça ! »

Ah bon ? Personne n'avait jamais dit à Naruto que les filles avaient le droit de faire quelque chose et que les garçons non. En fait, pour lui, il n'y avait pas tellement de différences entre les filles et les garçons. C'était juste Naruto contre tous les autres. Il avait grandi en pensant comme ça. Mais une chose avait changé après ses dix années de vie solitaire, un bon changement. Ce n'était plus Naruto contre tous les autres. Maintenant, c'était Naruto et Sasuke. Plus personne ne comptait, tant que Sasuke était avec lui.

Il fit un énorme sourire qui illumina son visage et annonça d'une voix joyeuse :

« Je te l'ai donnée parce que je t'aime beaucoup ! »

Le brun fit un brusque pas en arrière, le rouge de son visage très apparent, et protesta, terriblement embarrassé :

« Mais les garçons peuvent pas aimer d'autres garçons ! Ils aiment les filles ! Et c'est pareil pour elles ! Ils ne s'aiment pas les uns les autres ! »

Et ça recommençait. Personne n'avait jamais dit ça à Naruto, donc bien entendu, ça le perturba énormément. D'accord, il avait en effet vu de nombreux couples filles-garçons dans les rues de Konoha, mais ce que Sasuke disait n'était pas vrai du tout. Il avait également aperçu plusieurs couples garçons-garçons et filles-filles aussi.

« Ben alors, je suis quoi moi ? Je suis pas un garçon ? Juste parce que je t'aime beaucoup, ça veut dire que je suis une fille ? » interrogea-t-il d'un air ingénu, réellement intéressé.

Une fois de plus, personne n'avait révélé au petit blond la véritable différence entre les filles et les garçons, littéralement parlant. Comment pourrait-il savoir à seulement dix ans, et sans parents par-dessus le marché ? Et en plus, il n'avait pas encore découvert le magasin de journaux douteux dans lesquels il y avait des tonnes de filles.

Il aimait beaucoup Sasuke tout simplement, parce qu'il était la seule personne à le considérer comme un être humain, mis à part sa mère. Il avait tord de l'aimer pour ça ?

« Non ! Tu es un garçon ! Un garçon ! Tu peux pas m'aimer parce que moi aussi j'en suis un ! »

Plus la conversation progressait, plus le visage de Sasuke semblait inexplicablement prendre des couleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à aimer un autre garçon ? »

Le renardeau pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté tout en lançant à son vis-à-vis un regard interrogateur.

L'autre rougit. Il n'avait pas de réponse.

C'était bien ce que Naruto pensait. Sasuke avait toujours les meilleures notes à l'école, et toutes les filles n'arrêtaient pas de clamer ô combien il était cool et intelligent. Si seulement elles pouvaient le voir à l'instant même, sa supposée intelligence ferait pâle figure ! Il connaissait peut-être toutes les Règles du Ninja par cœur, ou toutes les façons de lancer un kunai et d'atteindre la cible en plein dans le mille, ou comment concentrer son chakra mieux que personne, mais il était incapable de répondre aux questions vraiment importantes dans la vie.

Pendant que le petit Uchiwa restait bêtement debout là, l'air perplexe et un peu perdu, le blondinet se redressa et, penché en avant et sur la pointe des pieds, il pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke. Tout comme il avait vu faire tous les couples du village, filles-garçons, garçons-garçons, filles-filles, ça n'avait pas d'importance vu qu'ils le faisaient tous de la même manière.

Il s'écarta doucement de Sasuke dont le visage était figé dans l'embarras.

« Tu m'aimes pas, pas vrai ? »

Naruto se rassit, la sensation de picotement de retour dans ses narines. Il avait l'impression qu'un millier de papillons virevoltaient dans son estomac et lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il se sentit brusquement très seul. Une sensation à laquelle il était beaucoup trop habitué.

Les larmes dévalèrent silencieusement son visage. C'était chaud, tout comme ses joues.

Il ne sanglota pas, mais pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi mal. Donc pourquoi ne sanglotait-il pas? Peut-être que le dernier lien qui maintenait ses émotions ensemble venait de se briser et que ça n'avait pas assez d'importance pour qu'il le fasse. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Il y avait bien une partie de lui pour laquelle ça avait de l'importance dans ce cas.

Une petite main douce et tiède lui frôla délicatement les joues et essuya les larmes qui y coulaient.

L'Uzumaki releva lentement la tête et contempla le visage de son camarade. Il n'avait plus l'air gêné, même si ses joues étaient encore colorées d'un léger rose clair.

« Non… Moi aussi je t'aime vraiment beaucoup… »

La voix de Sasuke était vraiment dure à entendre. Il était de nouveau en mode « chuchotements » mais là n'était pas la question. Naruto l'entendit parfaitement.

Le blond se jeta sur le petit brun et, entourant son cou de ses bras, pressa légèrement son corps contre lui.

Sasuke enlaça à son tour son invité, et ils se contentèrent de juste rester debout là, à se regarder avec émerveillement et à se sourire.

« Sasuke ! Alors ces cookies ?! »

La mère de Sasuke apparut soudainement à la porte de la cuisine.

Le renardeau s'était miraculeusement retrouvé près de l'évier et lançait des coups d'œil furtifs à son complice par-dessus son épaule, tandis que ce-dernier se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce et admirait innocemment la vaisselle en porcelaine entreposée dans le vaisselier.

« Oh, feinta Sasuke, ils étaient vraiment bons maman ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto flânait nonchalamment aux côtés de l'Uchiwa tout en fredonnant joyeusement alors qu'ils descendaient le chemin de terre menant au bar de ramen dans lequel ils avaient décidé de déjeuner. Et Sasuke avait dit que c'était lui qui payait !

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux quand Sakura et Ino apparurent dans leur champ vision.

Les petites filles gloussèrent en se dirigeant vers Sasuke, des roses toutes fraîches aux mains.

« On t'a amené d'autres roses, Sasuke-kun ! » pépièrent-elles simultanément.

A ces mots, Naruto sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas les prendre. »

Le blondinet lança un regard surpris à son compagnon. Hier à peine il les avait prises sans se plaindre. C'était quoi la différence aujourd'hui ?

Les deux fillettes semblèrent elles aussi penser la même chose.

« Mais on a coupé toutes les épines cette fois ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, la blonde désigna la tige d'une des roses à Sasuke, et comme indiqué, il n'y en avait plus une seule.

« Désolé, mais à partir de maintenant, je n'accepte que les pâquerettes. »

L'Uzumaki, de son côté, rougit. C'était la fleur qu'il avait offerte à Sasuke.

La petite aux cheveux roses prit un air abattu.

« Mais les roses sont si romantiques et si jolies ! »

Le renardeau observa son camarade du coin de l'œil. Elle avait raison sur ce point. S'il devait choisir la fleur la plus romantique et la plus jolie, il aurait sans conteste désigné la rose. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas leurs épines. Elles faisaient beaucoup trop mal.

L'Uchiwa leur sourit presque avec pitié.

« Vous êtes toutes les deux idiotes. L'important n'est pas que la fleur ait des épines ou non, ou qu'elle soit plus jolie ou romantique que les autres. » Il lança un regard à Naruto avant de continuer. « Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qui rend une fleur spéciale ? »

Elles acquiescèrent dans un parfait ensemble.

Le petit blond attendit tout aussi anxieusement que ses camarades. Qu'est-ce qui rendait une fleur spéciale ? C'était juste une fleur après tout. Comment cela pouvait-il avoir de l'importance ?

« Ce qui fait que la fleur est spéciale, ce n'est pas la fleur en elle-même. »

Le petit blond bloqua sur la phrase. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke racontait ? Ne venait-il pas de dire que c'était la fleur qui était effectivement spéciale ?

La voix du brun descendit de quelques octaves et se radoucit sensiblement.

« C'est la personne qui te la donne. »

Tout sembla s'arrêter autour de Naruto. Il lança un regard surpris à son compagnon. Il était spécial pour Sasuke ?

Il sentit la main de son ami se saisir doucement de la sienne et entrelacer lentement leurs doigts. Ce-dernier le tira en avant et dépassa sans un regard Sakura et Ino qui avaient l'air d'assister à un film d'horreur.

L'Uchiwa n'y prêta aucune attention et continua de tenir la main de Naruto.

« Alors, quel genre de ramen tu vas prendre ? »

Il s'interrompit un moment, puis s'exclama :

« Eh ! C'est pas vrai, tu pleures encore ! »

Naruto sourit. En effet, il pleurait, mais il n'était pas triste, au contraire, il se sentait vraiment heureux. Après tout ce temps, il avait continué de penser que Sasuke ne connaissait rien de véritablement important. Et son ami venait bien de lui prouver que non … pour une fois. Mais il ne se sentait pas idiot en ayant tord de cette façon. Si jamais cela devait encore lui arriver, et il savait que ce serait le cas, il voulait avoir tord face à Sasuke et personne d'autre.

« Ecoute, c'est hors de question que je te paie des ramen si tu continues à faire une tête bizarre ! »

« Je fais pas une tête bizarre ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fin**.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que ceux qui connaissent la fiction en anglais n'ont pas trouvé ma traduction trop éloignée de l'originale. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu et ai pris du temps pour que ce soit le mieux possible.

Désolée également pour mon silence de plusieurs mois, mais entre les ordis qui m'abandonnent, les épreuves reprogrammées, les examens qui arrivent, les cours à apprendre et les spectacles à répéter, je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête… Je vous fais donc mes plus sincères excuses !

Merci d'avoir lu et sachez que tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus !

Bye !


End file.
